


复活

by 337k



Category: Hacksaw Ridge (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/337k/pseuds/337k





	

–Smitty–

 

胸口有疼痛感扩散开来，一秒后我才反应过来，我中弹了。我躲到掩体后，身体察觉不到太大的疼痛，只是胸口血液喷涌而出让我的肌肉越来越没力气，甚至拿不稳一把小手枪。但我不能放手，我得再杀几个日本兵，那些混蛋的枪口对准我的战友，对准我，哼，老子即使中弹一样能杀了你们。

Desmond呢…他怎么样了…

我实在没有力气了，我倚在掩体上，看到Desmond一脸惊慌的朝我跑来，他没事，他还活着，我想对他笑一下，可是不知怎么的，我突然害怕起来。初识战场无情的恐惧后知后觉的一股脑地涌来，脑子不受控制的想起我每个战友的死法，想起鬼魅一般的日军渴望死亡的脸。

我不怕死亡，我早就做好了死亡的准备，我更不怕日本兵，我只是厌恶他们，所以我在怕什么？我不明白，可我就是很怕，尤其在看到Desmond之后，怕我的战友和我一样倒下，怕我最终看不到胜利的消息，怕和你，Desmond，和我所爱的一切永远分开…

“I'm scared, I'm so scared.”我迫切的想最后对Desmond说点什么，没想到一张口说出来的是这句。

我听见Des说会带我回家，我在心里笑了一下，拜托，你是说你要带我回家吗…回家…我是挺想跟你回家看看的…

我感受到一阵天旋地转，Desmond把我扛上肩，我看着钢锯岭暗红色的土地颤动着…耳边的炮火声渐渐模糊…

对不起玉米杆…就陪你到这了…

 

-Desmond-

肩和后背湿了一片，我不愿想那是什么，smitty你给我坚持住，马上到悬崖口了。

怎么回事，我摸不到脉搏，怎么回事…

战友拽着我的衣服“He's gone, I'm sorry but we have to go!”“We should go Desmond!”“Desmond！”我没意识到他在说什么，我只是…我探不到smitty的脉搏了…

我突然不明白我做的一切对不对，上帝，我做错了吗，你想让我怎么做…你就不能告诉我该怎么做吗…

我失神了好久，对比刚刚的争分夺秒真的是好久，上帝啊，告诉我，我该怎么做。

“medic！”我听到有人叫我。

好吧，我来了。

 

–Castiel– 

 

几千年来人们在战争时期祈祷的内容都如出一辙,祈求战场上的男男女女平安，祈求战争结束。现在是人类所谓的二战的第六个年头，我不知道命运那三个家伙和高层们打算何时让这场战争结束。但我明白这些可怜的人类的命运终究无法改变。

"仁慈的上帝，请让我的丈夫平安回家…"  
"上帝，我想要爸爸回来…"  
"拜托！上帝！不要带走他！别带走他！"  
"one more please…"  
"求求您…"  
"请帮助我们吧…"  
"one more…"  
"上帝啊让这该死的战争快结束吧…"  
"please…one more…"

……

一分钟内我听到了几百万人的祈祷。我注意到他，Desmond Doss,不是因为他的祈祷有多强烈，而是他的祈祷重复了一晚上，重复了上千次，那不是绝望者的祈祷，是真正的信徒。

我循着声音降落在这个叫钢锯岭的地方，现在是凌晨四点多,墨色的夜空渐渐褪去，钢锯岭的样貌呈现出来。这里血流成河尸横遍野，硝烟和血沫凝固在半空中，我抬 起头时都看不清天堂。上万灵魂游荡在这周围，他们都看不到我，我隐藏了自己的形态，以防任何活着的人类或逝者的灵魂看到我。

我看到了这个叫Desmond Doss的人类。他每过十分钟左右就会拖着一个奄奄一息的战友到悬崖口，用绳子把他送下崖底，他的双手被绳子磨得血肉模糊，体力看起来已经到了临界点，然而他每次都是跟旁边一具尸体说了些什么后又立即原路折回战场，在尸堆中匍匐前进，伸出手试探身边的每一个战友的颈部动脉。

他的身边一直跟着一个灵魂，这个灵魂看起来有些暴躁，在他身边上蹿下跳，试图和他交流，试图捏他的鼻子揉他的栗色卷发，试图用自己完全透明的形态把他藏起来。Smitty Ryker, 我想他的名字是Smitty Ryker，他死掉的皮囊被安顿在崖边的一块岩石后面。哦，我想起来了，每次 Desmond折回战场的时候是在和Smitty的尸体在说话,"It's ok Smitty, we will get home,I promise, I will take you home."

我又听到了Desmond Doss的祈祷，可是我帮不了他。特殊时期，天堂有命令不能参与人类的战争。人类内战的同时，天堂也发生了一些小骚乱，几个天使为了收买灵魂“救”了一些人类，擅自改变那些注定要死去的人的命运，引发了一连串的事件，然后他们被大天使下令放逐了…

我只能继续看着他们，看着这个叫Desmond的人类一点点创造奇迹，我的意思是，他可是在敌军的眼皮底下悄悄的救了几十个人啊。

不远处传来微弱而痛苦的呻吟，Desmond如同发现灯塔一般的冲过去，当然，smitty的灵魂也跟了过去。“不赖嘛兄弟，撑了这么久”在Desmond给伤员注射完吗啡后smitty打趣道，他的灵魂体依然保持着护住Desmond的姿势，尽管这没什么用。他似乎已经适应了仅为灵体而且没人搭理他的状况，他看着军医扛起伤员，揉了揉军医钢盔下的卷发并拍了两下他的屁股，放肆的笑了起来，“我们走，玉米杆。”他轻声说道。

又过了几十个来回，天已经彻底亮了，远处似乎有人在说日语，Desmond显得更加小心，而smitty也无心再折腾这位军医的头发或者屁股，警惕的环顾四周以防随时会出现的日本士兵。我注意到他们的前方还有两个美国士兵活着，坐在掩体后面，他们靠在一起，手中紧紧的撰着步枪。Desmond和他们发现了彼此，“快过来，你疯了吗！”那个叫Howell的人类用口型说道，smitty听到后撇了撇嘴“是啊，你又不是第一天认识这个疯子”跟着Desmond跑了过去。

smitty看上去很郁闷的跟着他先把其中一个伤员送到了崖下，可当他们回来接那位Howell中士的时候，日本士兵发现了他们。smitty悬浮在空中的灵魂疯了一样的推着军医和中士，冲他们吼让他们赶紧离开，他似乎忘了这并没有用。

我看见Desmond把步枪和一块布做成担架拖着中士向回狂奔，日军像是急着把子弹全打光一样的向Desmond和中士开枪，他们熬不过这一劫了。看到smitty的灵魂愤怒的冲向日军的枪口，试图握住他们的步枪，我突然不想看到Desmond就这么失败，就这么死在这里，于是我给了smitty的灵魂一点力量，几个冲在最前面的日军的枪卡壳了。

争取到了一点时间的Desmond终于拖着中士来到崖口，在他专注的往中士身上绑绳子的时候，smitty的灵魂在Desmond的旁边跪了下来，揽住他的肩，轻吻了一下军医的额头，他知道他们不能再返回战场了，他们即将就此别过。“This is goodbye, Dossy, goodbye my litty crasy.”灵魂不能流泪，但他强烈的不舍，甚至让我也难受起来。

我想我该走了。

他在干嘛？显然smitty也和我有着同样的疑问，我们吃惊的看着Desmond一边弓着背躲避子弹一边往smitty ryker死掉的皮囊上套绳子。“What are you doing you crazy! Just leave me and go!”smitty抓狂的朝他大喊。Desmond终于系好了绳子,“Ready for coming home Smitty?”他笑着说，然后抱紧了smitty的尸体，跳了下去。

天堂一直自诩为人类的管理者，认为他们安排好的命运不可改变，认为只有上帝或持有命令的天使才能创造奇迹，我想他们是在上面待了太久有些不了解情况了。  
我明白救一个本该死去的人会引发连锁反应，但，未来并不是说会因此而变好或变坏，它只是会变得不同而已。

看着Desmond不甘的再一次试探smitty脉搏，我决定，复活这个叫Smitty Ryker的人类。


End file.
